


Oh You Shouldn't Have!! (Except not)

by SuperBatgirl



Series: Festive Prompts [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: :33, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rarepair, Tumblr Prompt, i guess, okay yeah its fluff, they just argue a lot okay, theyre both angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: Courtney had told the team about her dislike of big Christmases because of the chore of spending so much time with her family, but Jak believes she deserves her cringey, high-key Christmas. Even if she doesn't think so.12. “You don’t have to go to all this trouble, you know”





	Oh You Shouldn't Have!! (Except not)

Courtney was dumbfounded at the sight of the room around her. Tinsel and bunting hanged across the whole room, framing the large window on the far side, all the future had been covered with red and green blankets and pillows, the coffee table was pushed against the wall with stacks of store-bought Christmas themed snacks stacked up on it. And the most marvellous of all, a huge Tree that brushed against the ceiling, seated right in the middle of the room, decorated trunk to tip in the stupidest superhero themed decorations she had ever seen.

She let out a long breath as she took it all in, “Wow.” She turned to face Jak, who she assumed was responsible for this, “Was this all you?”

“Are you dumb Court?” He laughed, “I couldn’t do all this if I tried, nah, I got some help from Karen and Max, OH and Max’s Grandma made us cookies ‘cause apparently store bought isn’t good enough.”

“Mood.” Courtney smiled. It didn’t matter that he had help. He still did it.

“-But it was kind of my idea,” he finished.

“That’s amazing,” she breathed. Then her expression changed and her eyebrows furrowed as she turned quickly to face him, “You don’t have to go to all this trouble, you know. I told you that we could have a low key Christmas.”

Jak looked to the floor and groaned, “I know that’s what you said,”

“Then why did you do all this? You didn’t have to.” Her tone was expressionless, how she could have such a quick change in emotions Jak would never understand, but he just wished she could appreciate it all, instead of asking so many God Damn questions. “You don’t have to go through all this trouble for  _me._ ”

“But I want to!” He shouted. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, trying to regulate his breathing, his hand stroked against his pocket feeling the faintest tingle of energy spark into his hand. “I did it ‘cause I wanted to you idiot. I know you said you wanted it low-key but then I remembered all the times you’d tell us about how you never had a big Christmas because you never wanted to spend all that time with your family and angsty crap like that but like, you’ve got a different family now and I thought it’d be nice for us to have one of those big Christmases, like you see in the crappy movies.””

To his surprise she laughed, “That so dumb and cringey,” she smiled, and when Jak dangered to look up at her, he was met with soft eyes and a sweet, innocent smile.

“Yeah but, that’s the brand Court.” He held his arms up in a wide gesture, “The most romantic, cringey guy you’ll ever meet.

She snorted, “As if.”


End file.
